


Unlikely a Pair

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, and mention of surviving characters, mention of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ginny comes in, and it's just domestic union as usual in the Lovegood-Weasley home.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fixed That For You Fest 2020





	Unlikely a Pair

The door would have slammed, if Luna hadn't long-since charmed it to close softly, to avoid startling any of her creatures she was in the midst of rehabilitating or studying.

"Bad game?" she asked politely, looking up from her current scroll of study, a rare treatise on the habits of _cù-sìth_ and how best to handle them.

"Called off," Ginny said, putting her broom carefully where it belonged. No matter her mood, the broom was treated with care and reverence, as Luna had learned in the years since they moved in together.

"Oh?" Luna gave her all of her attention then, because it was the way of their partnership. Luna didn't care one way or the other about Quidditch, but Ginny didn't really understand the creatures Luna worked with either. Yet they both made an effort to listen, to know what was important at any given moment in their lives to the other one.

"A plague of pixies had infested the pitch," Ginny said. "It will be days before they get it cleaned up. I think it was the other team's beaters; they didn't look that surprised."

"I wonder if they used spells or bait. I saw an interesting note about using the dew from nightshade to lure them places," Luna offered.

Ginny looked at her, all rolling eyes and a small grin at that. "You're going to investigate?"

Luna smiled at her. "No. I'll leave that to someone more invested. Instead, I think you should take advantage of the 'call off', and help me make sweets."

"Help you — oh. Neville's visiting this weekend?"

Both women headed to the kitchen on that note, with Luna carefully weighting the scroll to keep it from rolling itself up as tightly as it had been when she found it. The poor thing was absolutely skittish about revealing the secrets of the _cù-sìth_.

"He has Teddy this week," Luna said. "Something about a honeymoon? I thought the Muggles proved it was a rock, according to your father?"

Ginny laughed out loud at the way Luna said it, and that was the most priceless sound for the pale woman. She loved her partner fiercely, but most of all when emotions ran high.

Ginny's passion was everything she was not, fiery and hot where Luna stayed cool and composed.

"Hermione had a lot of talking to do about space exploration, and I'm not sure Dad understood it all, but you know how Muggle-Mad he gets," Ginny said. "And that's good on Neville to take Teddy so Tonks and the Professor can go snog."

Luna blushed faintly at that. "He does enjoy working with children." She was so proud of him, balancing his studies in herbology against the work with the children missing parents due to imprisonment or death.

"Never would have seen it, but… he's kind of cute at it." Ginny started flicking the bowls and ingredients out of cupboards, before she realized Luna was still watching her, not working. "What?"

"There are many things unseen that come to be," Luna said. 

Ginny blinked. "Like a Quidditch player and naturalist falling into this?"

Luna just smiled, and was pleased when her fiery Ginny swept her up for a kiss of their own.


End file.
